Lord Of The Vampires
by Chiara Polairix Edelstein
Summary: HP Crossover Un chico Abandonado llega a las puertas de la mansión Hellsing, reforzando la relación entre Integra y Alucard mientras Seras empieza a Darse cuenta de que es mucho más que una Vampiresa Ordinaria
1. El Chico Abandonado

Wow,simplemente no pude evitarlo escribir de este fandom aún me resulta extraño pero de todos modos aqui les dejo mi intento de fic.

Summary: HP Crossover Un chico Abandonado llega a las puertas de la mansión Hellsing, reforzando la relación entre Integra y Alucard mientras Seras empieza a Darse cuenta de que es mucho más que una Vampiresa Ordinaria

Disclaimer:Ni Hellsing ni Harry Potter me pertenecen ambos son de sus respectivos dueños.

* * *

_**Lord of The Vampires**_

_Por:Chiara Polairix Edelstein_

_**Capitulo1 : El chico Abandonado**_

Era una noche de tormenta. Los árboles eran azotados por el viento, con furia vengativa Se podía decir que la naturaleza había desatado toda su fuerza en el sigilo nocturno.

Debajo de un Arbol un pequeño niño de no más de tres años lloraba inquietamente,esperando alguna señal de que apareciera alguno de sus familiares por el.

En su cama Petunia Dursley se movía incomoda entre las sábanas, se sentia inquieta y con una ansiedad enorme, Agradecia que Vernon fuera de sueño pesado, de lo contrario sus constantes desvarios habían hecho que se despertara. pero mientras tanto ella misma se preguntaba si haba hecho lo correcto al dejar a sus sobrino Abandonado a su suerte debajo de un arbol en una noche de tormenta.

Nunca sabría si su sobrino tendria un buen futuro por delante o tal vez moriria agonizando en las peores condiciones y solo de saber que había sido capaz de cometer tal acto la hacia sentirse la peor basura del mundo pero que más podia hacer.

Si Vernon no la hubiera obligado a aquello, de seguro el muchacho estaria sufriendo los golpes de Aquel animal, y todavia se preguntaba como su marido podia seguir tan calmado y sereno después de cometer tantas atrocidades con un niño que no tenia la culpa de nada.

Se dio la media vuelta en la cama y el sueño que tanto había querido conseguir se hacia presente en ella

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..- .-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-. 

**Mansión Hellsing **

Alucard se encontraba absorto en su libro de lectura, Aquel que lo había atrapado desde hacia una semana y que lo apartaba de las ordenes de su amo, Seras y Walter al ver que este no respondia.

—Alucard, Alucard contesta cuando te llamo—esos eran los pensamientos que se escuchaban en la cabeza de su Ama, misma que iba dirigiendose hacía donde se encontraba el vampiro.

Antes de que Integra pudiese decir algo después de encontrarse al vampiro a la mitad de un pasillo, este la había acallado antes de que empesase a hablar.

—¿Escuchaste eso?— pregunto el vampiro sintiendo el llanto desgarrador de un pequeño niño a muy poca distancia de la mansión.

Ni corta ni peresoza la rubia tomo de la mano al vampiro y sin importarle que estuvieran mojandose en la lluvía salieron a la caza de donde provenía el sonido

A muy pocos metros de Distancia se encontraba un niño pequeño llorando bajo la torrencial lluvia.

tanto Integra como Alucard se quedaron pasmados al ver tal escena, sin importar nada, ella fue la primera en acercarse a donde estaba el pequeño niño quien al levantar la mirada callo su llanto al instante.

Lo primero que el chico noto fue que Integra Hellsing emana calor, un calor muy comódo y reconfortante a los ojos del chiquillo, quien se iba perdiendo en el abrazo casi maternal de la rubia, pero sin dejar de mirar la prescencia del vampiro, que se había dejado er por aquella ocasión pensando que el niño se asustaria por ello.

Inesperadamente, el chico de ojos verdes clavo su mirada con la de el vampiro, fue algo que ninguno de los dos supo como explicar...como una extraña conexión que los uniese de por vida solo con haber conectado sus ojos.

De un momento a otro, paso de estar abrazado, a encontrarse en los brazos de la rubia, que intenataba en vano alejarlo de la presencia del vampiro, dandose cuenta de aquella conexión hizo una pregunta que desconcertaria al mismisimo Alucard

—¿Quieres venir a casa con_** Nosotros**_?— fue la pregunta que le izo Integra al pequeño

Algo que en miles de años habria sorprender a Alucard quien se encontraba en estado total de shock segun el había intentado convertir a Integra en su condes pero no todos sus esfuerzos habian sido en vano todos estos años, se podría decir que apesar de llevar una relación de Amo-Sirviente-Amigo tambien eran amantes ocasionales, que demostraban noches de pasión que se habían vuelto cada vez más frecuentes entre la pareja haciendo crecer en el intrior del vampiro que todavia habia pododido conseguir un _**Nosotros**_ en esta historia.

Lo único que pudo decir el pequeño ante esta afirmación fue un sonoro ¡Si! seguido de unas inocentes risas infantiles seguidas por la sonrisa de su ama una que no había visto en mucho tiempo y esperaba seguir viendo.

**_El heredero del Norte será llevado a su dominio_**

**_Donde su herencia se manifestará._**

**_El poder ya olvidado se despertará..._**

Quízas se podría decir que este chico traeria cosas buenas a la familia Hellsing después de todo.

* * *

**Este es el prólogo de mi primer fanfic de esta serie y espero que no sean muy duros conmigo.**

**Personalmente creo que Integra Hellsing no es una mujer del todo fría es cierto que es una líder natural, pero tambien es mujer y todas las mujeres tenemos sentimientos e instinto maternal unos más desarrollados que otros pero lo tenemos.**

**Sin más que decir por el momento y agradecer sus comentarios se despide **

**Chiara Polairix Edelstein**


	2. Una Nueva Familia

**Wow,simplemente no pude evitarlo escribir de este fandom aún me resulta extraño pero de todos modos aqui les dejo mi intento de fic.**

**Summary: HP Crossover Un chico Abandonado llega a las puertas de la mansión Hellsing, reforzando la relación entre Integra y Alucard mientras Seras empieza a Darse cuenta de que es mucho más que una Vampiresa Ordinaria**

**Capitulo dedicado para:Sonchi, Yolandachiku y sthefany naturely muchas gracias por haberme dejado riviews y agregado a favoritos**

**Disclaimer:Ni Hellsing ni Harry Potter me pertenecen ambos son de sus respectivos dueños.**

* * *

_**Lord of The Vampires**_

_Por:Chiara Polairix Edelstein_

_**Capitulo 2 : Una Nueva Familia**_

Los rastros de agua que chorreaban de las vestimentas del Vampiro y su ama eran lo que menos lle importaba a Walter, el mayordomo de la familia Hellsing, quien al ver al pequeño niño en los brazos de Integra no tuvo que preguntar nada más y salio disprdo a recibir a aquellas personas que residian en la mansión.

Una rubia veintiañera de pelo corto ojos rojos y esbelta figura, miraba casi con ojos tiernos aquella pequeña escena entre su maestro y su ama, algo que muchos podrian considerar una muestra de debilidad, y compasión por el pequeño, para Seras Victoria simplemente era algo más.

—¿Como se llama el pequeño?— pregunto con una inocente curiosidad la vampiresa

—Harry James Dracul Hellsing— respondio Integra dejando sorprendido al vampiro, el telefono comenzó a Sonar y la rubia se dirigio a su despacho junto con el vampiro había cosas que hablar pero no seria correcto que el nño estuvise presente por cualquier situación violenta que llease a ocurrir.

La mirada dudativa de Integra lo decia todo, por un segundo estuvo tentada a llevar a Harry Consigo hasta que...

—Si quiere yo podríacuidarlo en lo que ustedes resuelven sus asuntos— dijo Seras Victoria en el momento adecuado liberando la tensión del ambiente

Integra acepto de buena gana dejando al chiquillo en las mejores manos mientras se dirigia a su despacho con Alucard

.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-

Cerro la puerta del despacho, no deseaba visitantes inoportunos y demás cosas que pudieran entorpecer esa charla

—He pensado seriamente en adoptar a este niño dentro de poco presiento que se convertira en un verdadero Hellsing— dijo larubia

—Y no te olvides que se convertira en el mejor vampiro de todos los tiempos,seguido de mi por algo lleva mi apellido— sonrio el Vampiro con orgullo

—Si tiene tus apellidos, nescesitare una figura paterna que me ayude a criarlo, no pretenderas que me vuelva madre soltera ¿o si?— pregunto la rubia sarcasticamente..

—Ademas por más que lo intentes nunca vas a poder asustarlo, recuerda que tienes una extraña "Conexión con el— integra hizo especial énfasis en la palabra conexión.

Se miraron a los ojos y sus rostros comenzaron a acercarse, hasta que sus labios rozaron, comenzaron a besarse intensamente.

Alucard comenzó a estrecharla por la cintura hasta que sus cuerpos quedaron pegados y el beso se hizo más profundo, las caricias empezaron a subir cada vez más iniciando algo que tendrian que terminar en la cama.

.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Seras Victoria se encontraba comodamente, cuidando del pequeño Harry, al parecer la simpatia entre ellos habia sido inexplicablemente mutua, la rubia de pelo corto se encontraba jugando con el pequeño de ojos verdes hasta que sintio una voz en su cabeza

**_"Los ejércitos de Hielo viajarán en tropel hacia él. __Los traidores se desalentarán ante el traicionado _**_**Y será afrontado, **__**El destino de Voldemort estará decidido**"_

La chica se quedo pasmada conn tal pensamiento ¿Quien era Voldemort? y porque este chico tendría la misión de destruirlo si apenas era una cría.

**"_El heredero del Norte será llevado a su dominio __Donde su herencia se manifestará"_**

_—_Que es lo que has dicho Victoria?— pregunto el vampiro captando el mensaje indirecto salir de los labios de aquella chica

—Nada que puda ser acorde a mis pensamientos maestro, estoy muy cansada y...¡Van a ser las 2 de la mañana!—dijo Seras Bastante alarmada

—Con semejante grito no puedo creer que aún no hayas despertado al chiquillo— dijo ALucard al comprobar que en efecto el pequeño, se encontraba dormido profundamente en el ragazo de Seras.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**En Algún lugar del Mundo Mágico**_

Sybill Trelawey se revolvia incómoda en su cama, otra vez había vuelto a soñar a aquella muchacha que se encontraba arrullando a un pequeño niño de tres años, mientras la chica tenia una mueca de asombro en la cara.

¿Y si tal vez esto no era un sueño?, ¿Podría ser aquella mujer la hija que abandono hacia algunos años?

Todas esas preguntas eran ironicas, por supuesto que no, su hija había muerto al nacer, eso le dijeron los sanadores, y ella misma fue la que abandono el cuerpo ya sin vida de su adorable hija, que aunque ya no tenia vida, seguia sonriendo, una sonrisa llena de ternura que nunca pudo ver más.

Decidio tomarse una poción para dormir sin soñar, tal vez mañana podría pedirle a Severus que preparara más poción para ella.

* * *

**Contestación a los Riviews:**

**Sonchi: Aqui esta tu siguiente chap, gracias por el cumplido te aseguro que seguira asi.**

**Habra dias en los que no podre actualizar muy seguido pero si eso algún dia llega a pasar no duden que las recompensare.**

**Pero sobre todo...¡Recomienden esta historia! que esta hecha con mucho cariño para todos ustedes.**

**yolandachiku:Por supuesto que no tardare mucho, voy a estar ocupada con la escuela, pero tratare de actualizar lo más seguido posible**

**Sin más que decir por el momento y agradecer sus comentarios se despide**

**Chiara Polairix Edelstein**


	3. Vida En Hellsing Manor

**Hola A Todos...(Autora mira el suelo avergonzada) se que les debo a todos una enorme disculpa por no actualizar antes pero tengo mis razones una de ellas es la tormenta que se ha dado aquí en Acapulco afortunadamente estoy bien pero mi computadora no tuvo la misma suerte y todos los archivos de la historia se han borrado.**

**Afortunadamente mi abuela me prestara su computadora un dinosaurio windows XP con la condición de que suba esta historia como Dios Manda ,pero ya esta aqui un nuevo capitulo de esta historia.**

**Disclaimer:Harry Potter o me pertenece es de JKR**

**Agradecimientos especiales a:Jfuentes78 por insistir tanto en que continuara este fic y aquellos lectores que dejan riview PM o que simplemente agregan la historia a favoritos esta va por ustedes.**

* * *

**Lord Of The Vampires**

**_Por: Chiara Polairix Edelstein_**

* * *

**_Capitulo 3: Vida En Hellsing Manor_**

Han pasado muchos años desde que del mundo màgico desaparecio el niño que vivio y para ser prescisos muchas cosas han cambiado en ese tiempo.

Al desaparecer Harry del hogar de sus parientes Neville Longbottom fue declarado el elegido por la Orden del Fénix, en cambio los Dursley negaron la existencia del Chico-Qué-Vivio, Petunia Dursley no soporto la culpa de haberlo abandonado y un año después partio de este mundo sin dejar ni una nota siquiera.

Vernon Dursley cambio por completo sumido en la depresión y desesperación por el suicidio de su esposa entrego su tiempo libre de la casa al trabajo y viceversa un Alcoholico depresivo y violento corriendo la misma suerte que su esposa.

Duddley el único hijo de la pareja sucumbio ante el mundo de las drogas y el alcohol a la temprana y ya nada inocente edad de cuatro años.

Tenian mucha adicción que ofrecerle, después de gastar el dinero de su herencia en Alcohol, Drogas y Prostitutas, unos meses después fue encontrado muerto en Privet Drive, ocho puñaladas y asfixia fue la causa de su fallecimiento.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**NUEVE AÑOS DESPUÉS**_

La vida de Harry James Dracul Hellsing había cambiado por completo sin duda alguna llego a parar en buenas manos al llegar al hogar de la familia Hellsing, Horrorizados los miembros de la familia descubrieron las cicatrices ue cubrian al pequeño y de una u otra forma habian logrado vengarlo.

Porque no fue concidencia alguna que Alucard haya inducido al suicidio a Petunia, o que Integra haya logrado hacer caer a Vernon en el Alcoholismo, ni que Walter hubiese orillado a aquellos drogadicitos a robar Privet Drive y matar a Duddley, ellos nunca harian algo como eso.

Después de aquello no crean que Harry fue tratado como un principe, no señor, si bien sus padres tenian riqueza infinita, nunca le enseñaron a su primogénito a verse superior a los demas, aprendio a ser un joven educado humilde, y de buen corazón para que no cometiera los errores de sus progenitores.

Solia levantarse temprano y realizar sus deberes matutinos que todo niño debe hacer ordenar su cuarto, bañarse y alistarse para bajar a desayunar.

De vez en cuando ayudaba a la servidumbre a realizar las labores domesticas, y en las cenas familiares el era el que recogia la mesa y lavaba los platos aun sin que se lo pidieran.

Cuando cumplio 4 años sus padres decidieron que era la hora de entrenarlo y educarlo para que fuera un hombre, guerrero y caballero de bien.

Con su padre aprendio el fino arte de matar de cualquier forma, con dolor, sin dolor, lenta, rapida, sin armas, con ellas o lo que tuviera al alcance.

Aunque si le preguntaran personalmente el preferiria herir a un enemigo que matarlo puesto que todavia tenia esa parte llamada "Alma" más una que se llamaba "Compasión" cosas que su padre francamente había perdido.

Al cumplir siete años fue entrando al mundo del protocolo de la realeza de la mano de su madre, sabía como comportarse ante la sociedad britanica, comer con propiedad, hablar educadamente, e incluso asistia con ella a algunos eventos sociales importantes.

A los nueve años se le empezo a instruir en los diferentes idiomas del mundo su madre le enseño el inglés americano y britanico, Francés, Español de España y Latinoamerica, Su tia Victoria como cariñosamente la llamaba le enseño las lenguas indias y extranjeras de los paises latinoamericanos.

De su padre aprendio el latin, Griego, Filandes, Danes, Japones, Rumano y el Romanche.

Inesperadamente mantenia una buena relación con la organización Iscariote más bien con Alexander Anderson que a quien nombro su padrino oficial para disgusto de su madre y fue el quien se encargo de Enseñarle a hablar el italiano y perfeccionar su Romanche, además fue su tutor en Esgrima, Boxeo Karate y diferentes formas de pelea, aunque tambien compartian una que otra charla y un combate amistoso.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.- .-.-.

En muchas partes del mundo, existe un sentimiento natural de miedo a las serpientes. Ésas, con sus colmillos venenosos o sus cuerpos grandes y poderosos, se granjean el horror y el asco de las personas que se cruzan con ellas; el desprecio, aunado a la ignorancia, ha creado alrededor de estas criaturas un halo de maldad que difícilmente puede eliminarse del colectivo.

Severus Snape, con su andar sigiloso letal, y elegante caminaba por las tranquilas calles de Inglaterra, si bien sabía que Harry Potter había muerto para el mundo mágico, pero el tenia la esperanza de encontrarlo, se lo prometio a Lily Evans antes de que se destrozara su amistad y se casara con Potter, si ella llegaba a morir el cuidaria a su hijo y viceversa, aquella fue una promesa que jamás olvidaria y que cumpliria al pie de la letra.

Fue un dia de suerte que se hubiera encontrado con un niño Identico a James y Lily en un pequeño parque columpiandose hasta llegar a lo más alto.

Jamás se espero que aquel chico llegara hasta el luego de estarlo mirando un rato, tenia los hermosos ojos de Lily y el pelo y la sonrisa de James pero algo en el era diferente y no sabia que.

Jamás se espero ese "Hola soy Harry y Usted" de parte del chico por un momento estuvo tentado a decirle "Me estas hablando a mi" pero no lo hizo y en vez de eso se dedico a sonreirle y presentarse "Me llamo Severus" le dijo antes de escuchar el grito de la que era su madre adoptiva una mujer rubia, de ojos azules, usaba lentes y llevaba recogido el cabello, usaba un vestido elegantemente casual que Severus penso que parecia una Emperatriz y asi la apodaria antes de Saber que ella era Integra Fairbook Wingates Dracul líder de la organización Hellsing y esposa del vampiro Alucard.

Entonces aquel pelinegro se dio la vuelta para regresar al mundo mágico pensando que seria un honor para el entregarle en persona su carta de Aceptación a Howarts, y ver la cara de la Emperatriz y su muggle marido al saber que Harry era un mago, pero sobre todo poder acompañarlo al Callejon Diagon y darle a el un pequeño espacio en la vida del chico.

* * *

**Bueno ahora si pueden matarme, lanzarme cosas, etc.**

** en esta historia Severus va a ser bueno en este fic, ya tengo la pareja decidida para Harry quiero intentar algo nuevo, diferente, y original: Un Menaje a Trois una relación entre Harry/Hermionie/Draco, habra Harem pero no sera de Harry les sorprendera saber de quien se trata.**

**Pero en donde si tengo problemas es en elegir al villano por una parte esta Voldy pero por otra esta Dumbledore ¿Alguna Ayudita?**


	4. Un Dia En La Vida De Neville Longbottom

**Siento mucho la tardanza pero aqui llega un capitulo más de su historia favorita**

**Disclaimer:Harry Potter o me pertenece es de JKR**

**Agradecimientos especiales a:lord of the dark flame por insistir tanto en que continuara este fic y aquellos lectores que dejan riview PM o que simplemente agregan la historia a favoritos esta va por ustedes.**

**Advertencia: Si aman a Alice Longbottom o a la familia Longbottom en general no lean el capi, hay una muy mala imagen de ella.**

**Disfruten de la lectura ;)**

* * *

**Lord Of The Vampires**

**_Por: Chiara Polairix Edelstein_**

* * *

**_Capitulo 4: Un Dia Normal En La Vida De Neville Longbottom_**

Camino Lentamente sobre los largos pasillos de la oscura Mansión Longbottom, el pequeño niño daba pasos sigilosos para no ser detectado, siguio su camino bajando las largas escaleras y cruzando los osuros pasillos que lo llevaban a diversas areas de la casa.

Abrio la puerta de una de las habitaciones de la casa en ella una mujer joven delgada y esbelta de cabello negro y ojos tristes que miran a la nada, pero manteniendose fijos en una botella de licor, el pequeño Neville seguia parado en la puerta hasta que su madre lo miro.

—Ah Solo eres tu—dijo su madre ambos se miraron en los ojos de Alice se veia un inexplicable vacio mientras que en los de Neville se veia un anhelo propio de un niño.

—Porque no buscas a tu padre para que juegue contigo un rato—sugirio su madre tratando de apartar toda responsabilidad e incomodidad que pudiera causar mientras su hijo buscaba a su padre.

Se retiro con pequeños y lentos pasos mientras la mujer tomaba una copa y la llenaba con el espeso licor para beberla delicadamente como una princesa que prueba por primera vez el amargo sabor del wisky.

Neville cerro la puerta con suma delicadeza, evitando molestar a su progenitora y se dirigio a la oficina de su padre.

En el despacho de la familia Longbottom un hombre de Cabello negro y aspecto preocupado en su rostro revisaba unos papeles que desde la perspectiva de Neville abarcaban todo el espacio del escritorio de su padre.

—Pequeño—Frank Lo miro con Dulzura antes de salir de su ajetreado escritorio y arrodillarse a la altura del chico revolviendo su cabello.—Prometo terminar todo el trabajo para que juguemos toda la tarde libre ¿Qué te parece?—el chico cambio su expresión timida y seria para dar paso a una pequeña e inocente risita asintio hacia su padre y se alejo caminando tarareando una canción a la que solo se le entendia el "lalalalala".

Cuando el mayor vio a lo lejos la figura de su primogenito perderse en los pasillos su rostro amable y su mirada de dulzura desaparecieron para seguir trabajando y su mueca de preocupación volvio a tomar un lugar en su rostro.

Promesa que el pequeño sabia no cumpliria porque en la tierna etapa de su infancia ya sabia lo que era la desilusión.

Desilusión de tener una madre alcoholica que solo se preocupa por ella y de que sus nescesidades de complejo narcisista sean atendidas.

—Porque algún dia, cuando tu seas mayor deberas cumplirme todos mis caprichos—dijo Alice un dia de aquellos en los que siempre se encontraba en ese estado de nula sobriedad.

Desilusión por su padre que pasaba todo el dia metido en su despacho atendiendo los caprichos de mamá y tratando de encontrar una solución a todos sus problemas, mientras intenta solventar los gastos de la vida de lujo que pretenden vivir.

Porque no les he contado que Neville Longbottom es el chico que vivio aquel que derroto a El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado con tan solo un año de edad.

Porque la prensa no debe de enterarse de que el matrimonio esta pasando por una crisis economica, de que el chico es el ser de más baja autoestima que haya pisado el mundo mágico.

Y asi es un dia en la vida del elegido que va a librar al mundo mágico del mal.

Neville a veces piensa que la unica persona que lo entiende es su abuela, pero luego de pensarlo bien unos minutos se da cuenta de que no es asi.

Lo unico que hace aquella mujer es regañarlo, quejarse todo el dia de su Madre, y ordenarle a papá trabajar más horas extras hasta que su familia tenga más dinero que otras y tenga mayor popularidad y prestigio que los Malfoy.

No hay ni un solo dia en que no se pase husmeando en la vida de los demas, excepto claro que ese dia sea de ir a charlar con ancianas vieja, decrepitas y sin más vida social que hablar de sus nietos, criticar a sus nueras, hablar de las novedades del mundo mágico, amargarle la vida a los demas ¡Y Claro no puede faltar el hecho de codearse con la abuela del Elegido y presumir que son amigas de la familia cuando en realidad no lo son!.

Sin embargo Neville tiene un refugio secreto en donde nadie lo molesta o se da cuenta de que existe, ete es el Invernadero de su casa, en donde las plantas son las unicas amigas con las que el puede contar.

Una noche pasando de sus horas de dormir el pequeño Neville Longbottom desperto de una pesadilla, soño con la luz verde de nuevo, un hombre con risa maniatica y algo impactando en su frente. cada vez que esto pasaba su padre le decia que se tranquilizace que el y su madre lo defenderian, y que eso no era real.

Bajo a la cocina por un vaso de leche tibia, si su madre podia beber botella tras botella de licor porque tenia que negarse ese pequeño antojo el mismo.

Sin embargo antes de regresar a su cuarto en el recibidor encontro a la persona que menos esperaba ver, su madre, quien estaba sentada en el sillón con los ojos abiertos de par en par y con una expresión seria en el rostro.

—Neville sirveme una copa—ordeno su madre

El niño la miro confundido ¿Qué era una copa? el no lo sabia, más nunca debio quedarsele mirando a su madre aun si no entendiera lo que esta pedia.

—¡Que no vas a servirle a tu madre!—dijo ella alzando la voz, pero aun asi el niño no entendia de lo que ella hablaba.

—¡Muchacho Desagradecido ve a la cocina y sirveme una maldita copa!—grito Alice a su hijo

—¿No se que es una copa Mamá?—pregunto el pequeño

Antes de que pudiera notarlo la mano de Alice tiro de sus cabellos y estaba siendo arrastrado mientras lloraba y le pedia que se detuviera, cuando iban a darle el primer golpe se cubrio la cara con los brazos y espero más este no llegó.

La luz fue encendida su padre tenia una expresión de enfado total tomo a su madre del brazo y la arrastro hasta quedar frente a frente, empezaron a gritarse palabras malsonantes que un niño no deberia de oir, y como si el no estuviera presente siguieron con su tarea de decirse ofensas el uno al otro.

El niño iba a retirarse a su cuarto, pero alcanzo a ver como su padre sacaba a su madre de la casa y le decia a esta que no volviera hasta que hubiese superado su adicción.

Y asi en la oscuridad de la Noche Neville Longbottom durmio con miedo, no de sus tipicas pesadillas, que fueron remplazadas por el monstruo de aquella mujer que era exactamente igual a su madre.

Esta vez no hubo padre que le contara un cuento, abuela que le besara la frente, o madre borracha diciendole que lo cueria, esta vez este inocente niño sintio la soledad y el abandono en carne propia.

* * *

**Bueno este capi estuvo...fuera del canon queria exponer aqui la idea de que las familias salidas de un comercial, no siempre eran perfectas.**

**Eso mismo quise reflejar en Neville la soledad de no contar con padre y madre que más adelante nos servira ya veran porque.**

**Siguiendo con la encuesta a quien quieren como villano ¿A Voldy o Dumbles?**

**Se despide**

**La escritora de este fic ;)**


End file.
